


Everything

by disapparater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amusement Parks, Art, Comic, Dating, Dessert & Sweets, Digital Art, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Fun fair, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Walks In The Park, Wine, night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/disapparater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever Harry's question, Draco's got the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idikehaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/gifts).



> Drawn for [HD Erised](http://hd-erised.livejournal.com/) 2014 and originally posted [here](http://hd-erised.livejournal.com/29104.html).  
> Thank you to my two betas, without whose encouragement this would never have happened.  
> Things learnt: I cannot draw naked torsos or wine bottles. (Pretty chuffed with that bum, though.)

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
